


And You Kill It

by rcwiggins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Impaled, Stabbing, Symapthetic Dark Sides, Sympatheric Deceit, Sympathetc Remus, Unsympathetic Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcwiggins/pseuds/rcwiggins





	1. Chapter 1

Creeping down the hallway, Virgil walks up to Patton's door and pulls it open, so only a sliver of the room is visible. Peeking in, he saw Patton laying down on his bed clutching his pillow to his chest, fast asleep. Satisfied with this, he quietly closes the parental side’s door and moves on to Logan's room. Once again, he cracks open the door and peers in, seeing Logan flat on his back, fast asleep. Closing his door, Virgil approaches the final door. Opening it up, Virgil finds Roman asleep on his stomach, gently snoring. 

Finally satisfied with what he saw, Virgil returns to his room and sinks into the dark side of the mindscape, pulling his patchwork jacket closer around him. The moment he sank in, Janus swept him up, giving him a hug that would put Patton's to shame.

"It hasn't been to long, Virgil." he says, once he releases Virgil from his embrace, "I won't bring down Remus. He would hate seeing you again!"

While he jogs down the hallway, Virgil takes in his surroundings. He had spent years here, before the Light Sides had accepted him, but each time he comes it’s a new and warm welcome. The living room, where currently is, was an almost exact copy of the light side’s common room, but with dark grey walls instead of eggshell, a light grey carpet, and hardly any light. 

As soon as Janus left he was back, Remus right beside him. A wide smile spreads across his face as he pulls Virgil into his arms. It’s a hug that is strong like one you might get from Roman, but with a forcefulness that none of the others possessed, like he wanted you to know that he was the one in charge of the embrace. 

Eventually, he does put Virgil down. “It’s so nice to see you again! You need to start visiting more. Janny got pretty worried for awhile.” 

“No I didn’t!” he lies, a slight blush forming on the human half of his face. Remus only chuckles at the man. Composing himself, Janus asks, “So how have things been? Based off of the videos, things seem awful.” 

“Honestly, things are fine, I guess. But I did want to say sorry for the video, Remus.” Virgil says, eyes pointed down, “I mean, we both know that neither of us mean anything that we said, but I still-” 

“Nope!” Remus singsongs, pulling off his ears, “I’m not listening to an idiot who can’t realize they didn’t do anything wrong!” He then reattached his ears, only looking minorly uncomfortable. Once he has done that, he continues with a tone that is more gentle than most anything Remus has ever used before. “We both did things that we probably shouldn’t have done, but it’s all behind us.” 

Virgil looks to Remus wide eyed for a few moments, then smiles. “Thank’s Remus.”

“Okay, guys. That wasn’t at all touching,” Janus fibs, clapping his gloved hands together. “Now that we don’t have that out of the way, what do you want to do?”

“Oh!” Remus shouts, “Why don’t we-”

A loud crash is heard from upstairs, and hurried footsteps could be heard coming closer to the staircase. Deceit and Remus both move to protect Virgil, who attempts to push past them to protect both of them. Just as they are doing this, Roman descends the stairs, sword in hand. 

“Step away from him!” Roman shouts.

Remus steps forward, one hand out in front of himself, “Look, Roman, we weren’t hurting him, okay? We were just-”

“Shut up!” Roman interrupts, holding the sword even closer to Remus’s neck, “I don’t want to hear anything out of ether of you two!” With his free hand, Roman grabs Virgil’s arm, “It’s alright, Virgil, you’re safe now.”

Virgil looks in shock to Roman, “Dude, Remus is right! They weren’t hurting me.”

Roman glares at Virgil, eyes wild and fierce. “No, he isn’t right. They’re brainwashing you!”

“No!” Virgil wedges his arm out of Roman’s iron grip and, stumbles back into Janus's arms. “You’re acting like an asshole right now, Roman.”

“You know what? Fine.” Roman says, ice seeping into his voice, “Stay here, see if anybody cares! But know this-” Roman thrusts the sword into Virgil’s abdomen, impaling the pale man, “-you will never be accepted by us ever again, Anxiety.” He pulled the sword out of Virgil, causing him to fall onto his knees, and sinks out.

The Dark Sides immediately start tending to Virgil’s wound, with Jan putting pressure on it while Remus summons a first-aid kit. They both work quickly, trying to keep Virgil in a stable condition as he bleeds out. Side, while not able to die, might need to regenerate if they were injured to badly. That process would take a lot of time and energy to do, and they needed to have Virgil be alright.

Virgil’s consciousness was slowly slipping from him, like water out of cupped hands. His vision was blurring and fading to black as his arms and legs felt like they were on pins and needles. Even though he was being patched up by the others, the pain in his stomach was tearing him into two. But more than any of that, he felt betrayed. He thought Roman was his friend. He thought that the prince had accepted him as one of their own. Now though, as he felt like he was falling apart, he could only see how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Janus cradled Virgil’s head in his arms, watching as the man fell into an uneasy sleep. The face that had been contorted in agony now fell slack as Remus looked over the bandages once more. An unsettling silence comes over the two dark sides as they wonder what their next step should be.

“I’m going to kill him.” Breaking the silence, Remus stands up and summons his Morningstar, “I’m going to fucking murder him. I shit you not, I’ll tear apart his limbs and gouge out his eyes. I’ll-”

“Remus, you know we should totally escalate this situation more. I think murder would be the best thing to do.” Janus removes his gloves and runs his scaled hand through Virgil’s hair.

Remus sighs, dropping his Morningstar, “I know, I know. I’m just… angry! Furious, even!” Falling back onto the couch, he places his head in his hands. “Roman’s an asshole.”

“So eloquent, Remus. Well done.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the Darkscape and into Janus’s eyes. Both his eyes and limbs felt heavy as he awoke fully. Opening his eyes and sitting up, he glances around. Noticing he is still in the living room, he realizes why he is still so drained. Dark Sides are weaker than their Light Sides counterparts, therefore they need to draw energy from their rooms. He hadn’t “recharged” recently, making him weak.

Wait. If he hasn’t recharged, then Virgil-

Adrenalin soared through Janus as he hastily sat up and looked around the room, praying that the side had awoken and gone into his room. Alas, the side was still asleep, now resting on the couch.

Janus takes his eyes off of the sleeping side and tries to stand up, only for his legs to give out under him. With a groan, he hoarsely calls out for the dark side of creativity. When that does not work, the snake uses the last of his energy to summon the man down to him. With a gust of air, the side stands right beside him, a tired smile on his face. 

“Good morning, Ja- oh fuck!” Terror rings in the Duke’s eyes as he kneels down to Janus’s level, hand searching for what to do, but not knowing what to do. “What, I mean, how do I…”

“R...Room.” comes his hoarse reply, as Remus eyes Virgil.

“Alright… Okay, yeah.” Picking up the snake-like side, Remus rushes up to his room. Once he reaches the yellow door, he attempts to maneuver the side in his arms to grab the handle, but when it takes too long, the Duke sighs and kicks the door in. With a quick pace, he walks into the room and sets Janus down on his bed. The tired side sunk into his pillows, a warm flush spreading across the human half of his face, as if sick. 

As his breath began to slow down and Janus fell into a fitful rest, Remus had one clear goal in mind.

He thought about killing his brother.

* * *

Virgil had never felt so fatigued in his life. Vaguely processing everything around him, he felt a slight weight atop himself, which he believes is a blanket. A feeble croak is audible from near his feet, then a slight rush of air. A muffled line of dialogue is uttered just above him as a chill runs down his spine. A set of feet run away from him, probably the person who had been summoned in. 

Virgil groans, a stabbing pain in his abdomen as he shifts, feeling like something has torn. The feet come thundering back, and again, more muffles are above him, now directly. Hands support him as he feels himself get lifted up into a broad chest. 

The next words that he hears are slightly more clear, “It’ll be okay, emo. I swear it.” Virgil can hear himself moving quickly, then sinking down. When they rise back up, he can feel a slight trickle of energy reentering him, like drops of water. All Virgil can think about, though, is sleep. 

* * *

Remus felt so ready to collapse. All of his adrenaline left as soon as he placed Virgil down on the black and purple bedspread. He was getting up to leave when he saw something strange in the corner of his eye.

Taking one step closer to the emo, Remus kneels down and pulls back the patchwork hoodie from Virgil’s chest. A stain of red is spreading through the side’s shirt again. The stab wound had reopened.

Walking into Virgil’s bathroom with a sigh, Remus opens a drawer where Virgil keeps his first aid supplies and pulls out the kit. Reentering Virgil’s bedroom, Remus opens the case and pulls out a new wad of fresh bandages.

Kneeling again beside Virgil, Remus starts to remove the man’s jacket and shirt. Once they were off, he unwrapped the old bandages slowly, as to not further injure his friend. While rewrapping his chest, Remus mutters, “I swear if you open this again, I’ll literally keep you chained up so you can’t move.”

Once Virgil is wrapped back up, Remus sinks out into his room, collapses onto his bed, and falls asleep.


End file.
